Fast food serive
by Daniela Swan
Summary: Serena works at a fast food resturant. A customer walks in with a rage. this is a one shot. Serena/Darien
1. Chapter 1

**_

* * *

_**

I work in a fast food place. a Friend of my at work and i was talking about a costumer that can in today and I thought it would be a good quickly story to tell you all. i hope you enjoy it. thank you

* * *

_**Fast food service**_

It was a normal day at work. I work for a local fast food chain in the heart of downtown Tokyo. I was dress in my uniform that was a bright green shirt with long black pants. My golden blonde hair pulled up into on bun with a ponytail flowing out. I had a black hat with the company logo on the front. My nametag was place on the right of my shirt saying "Serena." I was standing by my register waiting on the daily customers. I heard the door charms ring for the open door. I put on my best smile and greeted the new guest. "Hello, are you eating in the dining room today, sir?" I asked

I looked up to see a very angry man, holding a drive thru bag in his hand. He had short raven black hair, with midnight blue eyes. I thought his was really fine. He yelled out with rage in his voice. "You fucking people mess my order up, again. Do you know how to get my fucking order right?"

"Sir, I'm sorry about your order. How can I fix your order?" I asked calmly with a smile on my face.

"I asked for no fucking onions on my cheeseburger. I got the fucking burger with fucking extra onions and no stupid cheese." He yelled with rage. He throws the open buger on the counter in front of me.

"I'm sorry again, sir. But you can talk to me like that." I calmly said with a smile. I was trying to control my temper with this man.

"Look here, stupid fucking bitch. I'm a customers and I demand to see your manager." He yelled rudely to me. This got my temper rising. I was getting pissed at this man. So it was time to have a little fun with this jerk of a man.

"I'm sorry the manager isn't here right now, sir." I teased the man with an evil smile.

"Now look here bitch, I want to tell you. You don't go to get your fucking manager out here. I'm going to have your job." He yelled again. This time I was going to very snotty with the sorry excuse of a man.

"I said the manager is not here, you jerk." I yelled back with rage in my voice. "If the manager was here, he would kick your sorry ass out of this building for talking to me the way you are." I yelled louder that the other employees where looking at me and the jerk.

He looked down to my name tag and smiled, "Now looks Serena, if you don't get the manager I'm going to make you sorry."

"I'm not scared of your ass, bastard." I yelled back at this stupid jerk. I want this jerk to leave now. I took the burger and yelled back to the kitchen "I need a new Cheeseburger with no onions on it now." Then I turned to the man and smiled. "Is there anything else?" I asked.

"That you think about it. I was like some new fresh fries with my cheeseburger." He yelled again. Is this man ever going to be happy?

"Sure thing, jerk." I added. I went over to bag the new burger and fries. I walked back to the counter and threw the bad at him. "Now you can leave, bastard."

He stood there with his bag in his hand. I took out the wrapped burger opening it to look at the burger. He had new rage in his voice, "Where the pickles? There are no pickles on here." He threw the burger back at me hitting me in the head.

"I'm sorry, jerk. But you didn't have to throw that fucking burger in my fucking face." I yelled loudly. I was getting annoyed at this man. I looked up at him and I swear I saw him starting to laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing really and your just that cute when you're mad." His flirty rudely voice.

Great this jerk is flirting with me now. Why god me? I think I'm going to be ill. "Cindy can I have a new cheeseburger with pickles and no onions on it please." with a calm voice.

Cindy made the cheeseburger fast and gave it to me. I turned to give it to the annoying man. "Here you go, sir." I said in a calm annoyed voice.

He looked up to see my face and smiled. "I'm Darien." he introduces himself to me.

"Is there anything else that you need?" I asked. Why is he introducing himself to me? He so annoying me wishes that man would leave.

"What about your number?" He smiled.

"Why in hell do I want to talk to a jerk like you?" I asked in rage.

"Because I'm cute and you like me. Plus there was nothing wrong with my burger in the first place. I can in to get your number, cutie." He said.

My mouth hung open and I was really pissed now. "What the fuck? You put me in this horrible mood. Because your and asking me out?" He just nodded. "NO!" I yelled.

"Serena do we have a problem?" Andrew asked. Andrew was the manager in charge for the day.

"Yes this guy pissed me off. And now he wants my number." I told Andrew. Andrew took out a piece of paper and started to write something on the paper. Then Andrew handed it to the man. "Here is her number, sir. I think she might need to get laid."

"What the fuck, Andrew?" I looked at him.

"Sir, she gets off in fifteen minute. Go and fuck her brains out." Andrew said and left for the office.

"So, Serena sees you in fifteen minutes." Darien said as he walked out the door winking at me. Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Serena, how was yesterday after work? Did you talk to the guy?" Andrew asked as I enter the door. Andrew is the store manager and this place.

"No, I got out of here before he came back." I laughed. "Don't do that to me again." I went to put my jacket in the employee area. Andrew followed me with a smile. "What am I doing today? Better not be the front counter after the shit I had to deal with yesterday."

"I'm putting you in drive thru today," Andrew informed me.

"Oh great, Paul better not left me dishes to do." I yelled so Paul could hear me. Andrew just laughed at my childish behavior.

"I'll make sure the dishes are done, Serena." Andrew went to the back office as I followed him. "You know after that shit that you did yesterday. I think you should be giving me a free meal or two."

"Why would I do that?" Andrew laughs.

"Jeez I don't know. Maybe because you gave that man my phone number." I said. "Now, he called me twice in the morning before school, and twice before work. Thanks to you I have a stalker on my hands now. Thanks a lot Andrew."

"I'm sorry, Serena." Andrew said. "I'll give you a free meal today."

"Thanks," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before clocking in.

Three hours into my four hour shift, I was stuck in the drive thru window. I was really bored my dishes were done. I mopped the back area in the back on the restaurant. Today was slow as like yesterday. But at less I had a little fun yesterday with that annoying, jerk. "Beep" I heard in my head set. I press the little button and asked in a cheerful voice, "Hi, how are you? Can I have your order, please?"

"Can I get a number one with cheese, and no onions?" The man in the nice red ford mustang said.

"What to drink with your order?" I asked.

"A coke." He said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"That will be five dollars and thirty three cents. Please drive around." I told the man. "Andrew" I yelled because I have to pee.

"Yes, Serena." Andrew said.

"I have to use the bathroom" I said. "Can you get the money from this order please?"

"Sure." I walked away to the bathroom.

Few minutes later I was back to my dishes that I was working on. "Beep" my head set went off. "Hi, how are you? Can I have your order, please?" I walked back to my register.

"I just came through the drive thru. The stupid guy forgot my straw." The man yelled.

"I'm sorry, if you pull around. I'll give you a straw." I calmly told the man.

"Why is every time I came to this place. Someone forget something or my order if fucking wrong." The man yelled.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue. But I can give you a straw." I said.

"What the fuck? You should know you work here. Are you stupid or something?" He yelled.

"I don't think you should be talking to me like that." I said. I was getting a little pissed off about now. It reminds me of that rude guy Darien yesterday.

"I'll talk the way I want to fucking talk." He yelled.

"Just please drive around and I'll give you the damn straw." I yelled. I was wondering about all this over a piece of plastic. Then two seconds, the man was at my window. I opened the window and the man was that jerk Darien from yesterday. "What the hell?" I yelled, I grabbed the straw and threw it at him. I hit him in the face and I laughed.

"What the fuck? Why did you threw a straw at me, bitch?" He said not looking at me. I laughed because he didn't know it was me at the window. I'm not taking any of his bull shit today. I was preparing for what ever he can dish out.

"Oh I'm so sorry, sir. I was just being stupid you know." I said is a sweet voice.

"Where the hell is your manager?" He yelled. He looked up at me as I started to laugh. "What the fuck so funny?"

"Oh let me see, your dumb ass sitting in my drive thru. You are Bitching because there was no straw in your fucking bag. And then just the stupid look on your face after you realizes that I'm the one that you're rudely talking to you. So stop calling me you jerk." I yelled out pissed at Darien.

"Oh Serena, I didn't know you were working today?" He voice was flirty now. I started to laugh harder.

"What happen to all the fucking swearing now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking you worked in the drive thru." He said.

"Go to hell, Darien." I yelled.

"I'll go if you go with me." that entire so cute he's trying to flirt with me.

"that's so fucking funny. No I don't think so." I laughed.

"Why don't you go out with me?" he asked.

"Let me think. NO!" I yelled.

"Why" he asked.

"I don't go out with rude jerks like you." I said.

"I told you that I'm sorry." he said.

"If I go with you. Will you stop being so annoying." I asked.

"anything for you, sweetie. So it's a date then. Pick you up in a little bit."

"Okay then" I said.

* * *

I got some review wanting more to my Fast foot stories. This was related about yesterday with a guest that came in complaining about no straw in her bag.


End file.
